Howl's a Treat
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Turnip Head decided to return after the war and is most especially after our heroine! What is Howl's answer? And what about the rest of the gang?


_****__Howl's A Treat_

_by: WhiteGloves_

**You'll never get tired watching this movie!**

* * *

Howl scowled as he watched over Sophie and her guest. He was way over the stairs together with Markl, Heen and Calcifer and the four were leaning on the baluster with narrowed eyes.

"Who's that guy?" Howl muttered with furrowed eyebrows.

"His name's Prince Damien but before that he's Turnip head, remember?" Markl answered as he watched on, "Seriously, Master Howl, how can you forget? It's only been a month since he turned human and helped put a stop to the war."

Howl continued scowling as his blue eyes watch Sophie chat animatedly to the Prince.

"Why is he acting so friendly with _my_ Sophie?" he continued to mutter like a child, "Like coming here yesterday is not enough already."

"Well, he was the one who led Sophie to us in the first place," Markl said simply, "He was the person who was always there when Sophie needed a friend, Master…"

"But she doesn't need a friend now, she's got me!" Howl hissed looking agitated.

Calcifer looked at him from Markl's left.

"Yeah, like it's a huge thing, isn't, Howl?"

"Shut up!"

Sohie and Prince Damien looked way over from the sofa to the trio.

Immediately, Howl and the rest panicked as if they've been caught red handed. They tried to hide but then decided it was no use so the four merely stood and looked as if nothing happened.

Sophie and Damien looked at each other.

"I wonder what's that about?" Sophie told him with a smile, "Anyway, Prince Damien—"

"Call me Damien, Sophie," Damien said with a kind smile, "I really like you calling me with my real name. But I also like you calling me 'turnip head'."

The two laughed.

"Well—you had the head of a turnip so I cannot imagine calling you other names."

"It's quite alright."

From the stairs, Howl rolled his eyes while Heen coughed.

"You should have stayed a Turnip then."

"My, Howl," said an old lady who emerges from behind the peeping group and who was also known as the Witch of the Waster before, "you look awfully jealous."

Howl blinked and then looked at the old lady.

"Jealous?" he said sounding outrage, but then he turned his leery eyes on Sophie and the Prince again, he added, "Yes… I am jealous!"

"Better do something then," said the old lady with a smirk as she stood beside Howl and look over Sophie and the Prince, "Otherwise you'll gonna get your _heart_ stolen again."

Howl blinked at her, and then looked at Sophie.

"That's crazy!" Calcifer said from the other side of the group, "If someone steals this guy's heart again he'll die for sure."

"If someone took it like you did, he will," the Witch nodded, "but if someone also took it without removing it, it's possible."

"Um—what are we talking about here?" Calcifer inquired.

The old lady tinkled a laugh and then said with her eyes to Sophie,

"You'll understand it soon; my, my… all of you young boys are the same."

"There was this kind lady who gave me a basket of turnips while I was out on the town," the Prince was saying as Sophie gave him tea, "it turned out she stole it from a witch who got angry and tracked it down. When she found it, it was already on my possession and thus taught me a lesson."

"That's terrible," Sophie said sympathetically, "you got blamed for something you didn't do."

"That may be so," Damien said with a smile, "but I do not think it was a misfortune. Somehow I believe that through it I would gain something special in turn and I was right. It led me to you."

Sophie and the Prince looked at each other.

"Uh-oh," the old lady beside Howl whispered with a sneaky smile, "It's starting Howl. Right under your nose."

Howl continued gazing at the two.

Sophie smiled and shook her head.

"I do not think it was a misfortune too, Damien," she said sincerely, "Without you I would have been lost in the mountain that day. You were always there to help… you were very nice… so your visits are much welcomed."

"Thank you, Sophie,"

Howl clutched the banister. There was suddenly a cold atmosphere around the stairs.

"Quit it, Howl," Calcifer murmured, "or you'll get Sophie barking at you again."

"Easy, Howl," the Witch said looking amused, "that's not the way to get into a girl's heart."

After a few more minutes, the Prince and Sophie stood up and she led him to the door.

"It's really nice to see you again, Damien," she was saying as she opened the door.

"I will visit again sometime tomorrow, would that be alright?" he said as he stepped outside and wore his hat. "I liked being able to speak with you like this without jumping on my feet."

"Tomorrow is fine," Sophie nodded. The Prince smiled and bowed at her before leaving. Sophie waved a good bye and after a few seconds closed the door behind her.

"SOPHIE!" Markl called as he ran toward her and threw himself on her knees, "Quick! Master Howl's at it again!"

Sophie blinked and look up the stairs were she found Howl standing with some dark shadows lurking around him. Beside him, the old Witch of the Waste looked undaunted and was holding on to Heen who was watching the shadows with interest. Calcifer was floating above looking exasperated.

"Come and fix him, Sophie, please," he said and floated away.

Sophie walked near the stairs with Markl behind her.

"Howl, what are you doing?" she asked quietly.

The shadows behind Howl suddenly vanished. Without speaking, the wizard walked out and went upstairs, leaving Sophie blinking after him.

"Howl?" she muttered and went on the stairs. As she passed by the witch, she chuckled at her and then said,

"You've got to have a pretty good place on his heart Sophie, to be moving him like this."

Sophie stared at her, and then continued upstairs after Howl, leaving Markl, Calcifer, Heen and the Witch looking after her.

"I like Turnip Head," Markl said after a moment of silence, "But if Sophie loves him… it means she'll have to go with him and leave us, right?"

"Quite right," the old grandma nodded. Markl's face suddenly fell. Calcifer hissed.

"I'll burn him to crisp once he returns again and make him a log, that way he'd be more useful as he was a turnip head."

Heen coughed in agreement.

The witch gave them all a look, and then chuckled to herself again.

"My, what a bunch of lovers, you all are. You must really love Sophie. But, no need to worry; I'm sure Sophie has already chosen the person for her. I don't think she'll have a change of heart."

"Really?" Markl looked up, looking hopeful.

"Indeed," the witch nodded, "and after all… Howl's already a treat."

* * *

Sophie knocked once and entered in his room.

"Howl?" she called.

She saw him standing by the bed with his back turned.

"Howl? What's the matter?" she walked near him and touched his back.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said quietly, "I know you don't like me acting like that… but it's just…I can't help it."

"I don't understand," Sophie said, "why were you doing that?"

To Sophie's surprise, Howl turned and gave her a hug.

"Why are there people who want to steal my heart?" he murmured on her hair.

Sophie put her arms around him and embraced him too.

"Well…" she started not knowing what to say, "it's because it's precious to you… and if something is precious to someone, other people also sees it, and somehow they also find its value so they try and take it…. That's how things usually are…"

"Why don't they find something else that no one else has found yet? Why must they persist on going after something that is already owned by others?"

Somehow, Sophie now looked confused.

"I don't know too, Howl… but if we're talking about the girls that are after you, then I guess… it's because it's you… if you don't like them after your heart anymore, then just be frank and tell them…"

Howl moved and looked at Sophie in the eye.

"I wasn't talking about the girls who want me… I'm talking about _you_. My heart belongs to you and if someone wants to steal my heart...I'll die…"

Sophie blinked.

Howl sighed and pulled her into an embrace again.

"I'm jealous… I can't help it…"

"Jealous?" Sophie whispered, "You mean with Turnip head? Oh Howl—!"

"I love you, Sophie," Howl continued, "so please…don't leave me…"

Sophie's eyes widened and she pushed Howl a little so that she could look him in the eye.

"Now, wait just a second!"

"He loves you too," Howl muttered with eyes on the floor, "I can see it in his eyes…. He's the same as me…"

Sophie watched Howl and had to sigh. She then leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the mouth. Howl's eyes widened and the two stared at each other for a few moments.

"I love you too, Howl… I didn't think you'd feel this way… I'm sorry Howl… I feel very grateful to Damien… without him I wouldn't be here with you… he led me here… he is a great friend… but if what you are saying is true then I shall talk to him… I cannot make you suffer like this… but remember this Howl, he will always be a friend to us… all you have to do is trust me, okay?"

Howl saw the determination in her eyes and nodded. After a while, Sophie chuckled that made Howl blink.

"Why?" he asked looking surprise. Sophie looked at him with a smile.

"I never imagined you to be this jealous," she said, "Usually it's me who's jealous with all the girls around town that are all after you…"

"You're also jealous with them?"

"Well, not incredibly, but of course… after all, it's my boy they've got their eyes on…"

Howl's eyes softened and the two looked at each other again.

"That's my girl," he whispered as they kissed again.

Outside the door, the old witch, Heen, Calcifer and Makl were all eavesdropping.

"See, Markl?" the witch said as they looked at each other, "I told you, Howl's a treat."

* * *

***THE END***

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
